Highschool, Uchiha Style
by An Ash cake cut by Glass
Summary: The Uchihas have a way of making a calm life, twisted. Sadly, I'm an Uchiha. And not just ANY Uchiha, I'm the twin sister to my brother Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in Konoha High. Seventeen and in my Senior year, things are bound to get... interesting. Throw in a red head and some love sprinkles and you've got a delicious story, just waiting to be read. OCXGaara
1. Chapter 1

**Ash: Hey people! Thanks for clicking on this story! I feel it'll be a good read, all I need for you guys is to review. For the sake of the story, I'll keep the main character's name as Aleiya Uchiha, but you can keep your name too, if it makes it THAT much better. Like (Y/N) Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters. My friend owns the basic idea of the story, therefore I'm gonna add her as a character in it. Basically, I just wanted to turn her idea into a fanfic. She gave me permission. So yeah, les'go!**

"Sasuke! You better not eat my chocolate or I'll KILL you!" I thumped down the stairs, grabbing after the boy who was laughing his head off and waving my chocolate bar tauntingly in the air while running away from me.

Meet seventeen year old Sasuke Uchiha. The hottest and most popular guy in Konoha High. Which is absurd because he is popular for his looks and his 'kwool points' and frankly, he looks nothing better than shit. I mean he has chicken-butt hair for crying out loud! I have no idea what is wrong with the student body in Konoha High. Did I also mention that he's the most obnoxious, irritating, annoying and troublesome brother on Earth? And not JUST my brother, he's my TWIN brother.

Oh I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Aleiya, Aleiya Uchiha. Twin sister to my brother, Sasuke Uchiha, you can just IMAGINE how difficult life is.

"Get back here, you dumbass!" I shouted at him, rounding the corner into the kitchen where my older brother, Itachi Uchiha sat on the dining counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"What? Can't catch me? Come and get it if you want it." Sasuke taunted, sticking out his tongue like a six year old. I growled at him and whined "Itachi-kun! Sasuke took my chocolate!" Itachi sighed and plucked my chocolate bar from Sasuke's hand. "Come on Sasuke, don't be mean to your sister." Itachi scolded Sasuke and handed me the bar. I grinned in triumph at Sasuke and hugged Itachi from behind. Itachi, currently nineteen and in college smiled at me warmly and patted my head. Have I told you that Itachi-kun is the best big brother anyone can ever have in the whole wide world? Well now you know. I glared at Sasuke who was the complete and total opposite of Itachi-kun and went to the refrigerator to grab some milk. Sasuke pouted and sat on the island next to Itachi, pouring himself some cereal from the box. We sat around the counter eating our cereal when mum came in. She smiled at us lovingly and started making food for our lunch.

"So Itachi-kun, are you're friends coming over today to watch the baseball match?" I asked as I shovelled a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. Itachi nodded and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and looked at Sasuke who was trying to catapult a Cheerio at me using his spoon. I caught the Cheerio in my mouth and glared at Sasuke who snickered at me. "Don't play with your food." Mom scolded us playfully while setting a paper bag near Itachi.

"Well I'm done." Itachi said getting up and placing his bowl in the dishwasher. He grabbed the paper bag and was making his way outside when he turned around and looked pointedly at Sasuke. "Don't trouble your sister, if you do, you know what I'll do to you." Then he looked at me. "Goodbye Aleiya, don't let him bother you." I nodded and grinned at him while getting up to keep my bowl too. Sasuke looked at me disgustedly and mimicked in a high pitched tone "Don't let him bother you" making a grossed out face. I scowled at him and grabbed my paper bag giving my mum a quick kiss on her forehead while slinging my bag over my shoulder, making my way out the door. Itachi had already left in his Ferrari, he had said he needed to get to college early today. I called out a quick 'bye' behind my shoulder while walking down the footpath towards the school. My long fringe covered the side of my face as my neck length hair fell around my shoulder, framing my face. I flicked my head to get some of the dark black hair out of my eye as I continued down the road that led to Konoha High. I was just turning round the corner when I ran smack into a hard chest. I took a few steps back to see Naruto Uzumaki and his sister Kimiko Uzumaki standing there with big grins on their faces.

Naruto Uzumaki, seventeen year old, obnoxious, loud, crazy, ramen-obsessed, the most optimistic boy you'll ever see and Sasuke's best friend. He was the complete opposite of Sasuke who was usually pictured as the silent, dark and cunning one. Naruto's sun-kissed blonde hair that was spiked up, shone and his cerulean blue eyes found my deep black glazed ones and a smile graced his foxy features. "Hey there Aleiya-chan! Where's Sasuke-teme?" His hands reached up and folded behind his head in a casual manner. His dark blue tee hung loosely on his perfectly tanned and masculine body and his ocean blue eyes darted back and forth around me searching for a Sasuke.

I smiled lightly and shifted my bag to my other shoulder. "Sasuke's gonna be a bit late, he wasn't even ready yet when I left."

Suddenly, I was grasped into a tight hug by Kimiko who yelled in my ear. "ALEIYA-CHAN! HIIIII!" I coughed and stuttered as I tried gasping for air. "Meow-chan… I…. can't breathe….." Kimiko a.k.a Meow pulled back with a sheepish grin on her face.

Kimiko Uzumaki was sixteen years old and was the same as Naruto, only as a girl. She was one of my closest friends and was obsessed with cats. Sorry, 'obsessed' is putting it lightly. She lives, breathed and slept cats. She even kept her nickname as Meow. If you called her anything other than that, you'd end up very confused and in a dumpster.

Her beautiful long blonde hair was tied up in pigtails that looked like two streams of flowing gold. Her glimmering sky blue eyes shined as she skipped around me chatting on about some cat that was trying to catch a fish. I shook my head and sighed at her crazy antics as Naruto gave me an understanding look. A small smile played at my lips as I walked along with Naruto and Meow towards Konoha High. "Say Aleiya-chan have you tried the new extra cheesy Ramen at Ichiraku's? They say its awesome and extra cheesy and Ichiraku's even giving it off with a thirty percent discount!" I laughed and opened the main doors to the school and walked in. "Naruto-kun I haven't tried it yet. Maybe one day, we'll both go for Ichiraku's and try it. My treat." I winked at Naruto who grinned bashfully. "AWESOME! I like that! Sure thing Aleiya-chan!" He said and ran away to meet up with his buddies. I dragged Meow-chan with me, moving towards our locker where we saw Nayame Karura, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno laughing and talking with each other.

Nayame Karura, sixteen, was your typical stereotyped cheerleader. She was captain of the cheerleading team with beautiful brown waist length hair that was pulled up in a ponytail, an athletic body any girl would die for, nicely toned skin and bright sparkly green eyes. But she was really sweet and never mean to anyone and all kind-hearted and sappy and stuff. She was obsessed with all those girly stuff like bags, shoes and makeup. Romance novels were her kinda thing. Her purple cheerleader cut off top and mini skirt was her signature clothing.

If there were people who could compete with Nayame in beauty and looks, it would be Ino and Sakura. These three were blessed with the looks of models if you ask me.

Ino Yamanaka, also sixteen, was Nayame's best friend and vice-captain to the cheerleading squad. She had beautiful sapphire eyes and light, flaky blonde hair that was always up in a ponytail. A side fringe, just like mine, covered the right side of her face. She also wore the same purple cheerleading outfit as Nayame's but she had added some netting to it to make it look better.

Then there was Sakura Haruno, seventeen years of age, and my best friend. We practically grew up together, and as friends, we go a long way back. But Sakura was always the type to go according to the books. A nerd by heart, she loved studying. Unfortunately, she was also my brother's girlfriend.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not one to break relationships, but I have completely and absolutely NO IDEA what they saw in each other. I mean, I never thought Sasuke would go for a my goody-two shoes and uptight best friend and Sakura choosing Sasuke? Now that just states that Sakura has really bad taste.

Sakura and Sasuke were like the 'IT' couple in our school; both of them were VERY popular. I went and sat next to Sakura and she looked at me with her bright jade green eyes. The most striking feature about Sakura was her neck-length natural baby pink hair. A smile fell on her porcelain skin as she smiled in greeting to me. "Hey." I said playing with a strand of her unique hair while looking over at Nayame and Ino. Meow-chan was currently hugging the daylights out of Nayame who looked like she would faint from lack of air any second now. Ino just laughed while pushing her books into her locker. Sakura got up and opened her locker placing her books in perfect order. "Still the perfectionist I see." I mutter while shoving my books messily into my locker.

"And you're still messy." Sakura laughed and shut her locker with her delicate fingers.

"And I'm still handsome." Sasuke's deep voice called as his pale arms wrapped around Sakura's waist. Sakura blushed in surprise and gave a pleasant smile in surprise. She turned around in Sasuke's arms and giggled as he gave her a small peck on her nose. I made a disgusted face as almost every girl in the school sighed dreamily.

Nayame and Meow were laughing as Ino gave me a sympathetic smile. "We've got first period, Math with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, untangling herself from the sleeveless-vest and khaki clad boy who pouted at her with a bummed out expression. She laughed and gave him a light peck, roughing his hair, linking my arm with hers and pulling me towards the classroom. Sasuke turned around and headed for his class with a bored expression as his horde of fan girls screeched and followed behind him with literal hearts in their eyes.

They simply didn't get that Sasuke was taken. I shook my head at their stupidity and made idle conversation with Sakura, Nayame, Meow and Ino. (Well mostly them speaking and me just nodding.)

Kakashi-sensei was as usual, late. In all the three years of high school, there has never been one Math class that Kakashi had arrived in time on. "Guess he's gonna be late even for our Senior year." Ino sighed as she took a seat. I took the one behind her because it was near the wall and the window. To my right sat Sakura who immediately started placing her books and stationary items in perfect arrangement. Behind me sat Meow who started sipping on her milk carton she brought to school. I raised an eyebrow at her and she gave a childish giggle while starting a conversation with Nayame. "I still don't get why you chose my brother from all the guys in Konoha High, Sakura-chan." I mutter placing my elbows on the desk, folding my hands in front of my mouth and leaning on it. "Who wouldn't? I mean he's smart, handsome, kind and nice, helpful." Sakura said while leaning back in her chair to study her arrangement. "Plus, he's popular." Her sea green eyes looked at me as she winked with a grin on her face. I snorted. "Well so are you." I looked at her from underneath my fringe with a curious glance. She shrugged lightly as she crossed her arms behind her chair, her neck length pink hair fanning out behind her head. "Do all you Uchihas put you hands on your mouth like that?" She glanced at my position. I shrugged lightly and continued to stare at the blackboard till the school slut, Karin walked in.

Karin was labelled as the Queen Bitch and nobody except the boys and her cronies liked her. Seventeen years old, with red hair that was spiky on one side and straight on the other, she was just plain out weird. A blotch of freckles dotted her nose and her face looked like it had been dumped in makeup. Her too-short and too-tight shorts rode up her thighs and her purple jacket (only two-buttoned) showed of her stomach and a lot of her cleavage. I was just thinking that the principal, Tsunade-sama, would call her in for 'inappropriate dressing' when she pushed back the thick glasses on her nose and with hands on her hips, walked ahead and stood in front of Sakura's desk.

She motioned to one of her smutty followers who went ahead and dropped Karin's Math notebook on a frightened-looking Sakura's desk, messing up her perfect arrangement completely. A pencil rolled and fell to the floor. There was pin-drop silence in the class as everybody waited for Sakura's reaction. Karin gave Sakura a challenging look like she dared Sakura to do something.

One glance at Sakura and I knew she wasn't going to do anything. True that Sakura had changed over the summer, she had gotten stronger, a lot stronger and much more braver, but right now I knew she wasn't going to do anything. I could practically feel her old fear of Karin rising up, her memories of Karin bullying her.

So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?" I asked in a dark and quiet voice which really sounded like a drum beat in the silence. I was staring straight ahead at the blackboard, my face giving away no expression.

"Ex-ca-use me?" Karin said turning and looking at me with wild eyes, like she was shocked that someone would speak to her like that.

"Are you deaf or something?" I muttered, leaning back in my chair, crossing my hands behind me head and giving her a bored-out look. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? You bitch!?" Karin screeched in a high pitched voice, walking up to my bench. I slowly got up from my chair, towering over her (even though she was wearing seven inch heals.) and stared down at her with my night black eyes. "I'm Aleiya Uchiha. And I think that's enough to make you scamper away." I murmur in a murderous tone staring at her petite form from underneath my long bangs. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, the whole place deadly silent, like they were waiting for something to happen. Her deep red eyes showed mortal fear in them and for a second she let her form cower underneath me till- '_smack!'_

I knew it was coming before it even reached me, I had pretty fast eyes, but I didn't stop it, because that was exactly what I wanted. Her hand connected with my face as she slapped me, snapping my head to the side as my hair fell on my face, covering my expression. I smirked. The room was so silent you could hardly hear anyone breathe. My face, facing towards the window looked to see a rat scampering on the field and an eagle zooming in towards it. In less than a second I snapped my face back and punched Karin's nose in. The sound of bone crunching again knuckles resounded in the air as Karin's head snapped back and she fell backwards and toppled over an empty bench. Her broken nose immediately started gushing blood and she screamed at the pain or the blood, I don't know. I looked outside to see the eagle piercing one of it talons in the rat as the rat squeaked to death. The eagle's golden eye looked into my black ones for a second before it flew away with the rat in its claws. I lowered my fist and looked at Sakura who had a mortified expression on her face. I blankly picked up her pencil and placed it on her desk, my hair hiding my eyes from sight. I picked up Karin's book and threw it on her now-unconscious body casually stuffing my hands in the pockets of my denim jacket, walking with a bored expression towards the Principal's Office since I knew I'd be sent there anyway. No need for Tsunade-sama to announce to the whole school that she wanted to give me detention. But I guess she didn't need to because as soon as I left the classroom the whispering of the students started.

"_Oh boy, this is gonna spread like wildfire." _I thought and sighed as I turned the knob to the door with big bold letters 'Principal's Office' engraved into it. The front desk lady and also Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, looked up from her computer, surprised to see me. I glanced at the office where Tsunade sits, indicating that I wanted to see her. Shizune nodded understandingly and in a polite tone told me that I could go meet her.

I pushed through Tsunade's door to see her sake glass brought to her lips. A bottle of sake rested on the front desk with paperwork pushed aside. Her legs rested on the table near the sake bottle, her amber coloured eyes surprised at seeing me. I smirked lightly and went ahead and plopped myself down in the chair that was facing her. "Tsunade-sama." I said in greeting.

"Ah, Aleiya-chan? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, continuing drinking from her sake glass.

"I punched Karin in the face and I think I broke her nose." I sighed leaning my head against the head rest and closing my eyes. "Tsk." She made a disapproving noise. "When will you stop being so violent?"

"When will you stop neglecting your duties and stop drinking sake all the time?" I retorted, smirking at my clever comeback. She hissed. "Really now Aleiya-chan, a woman has her hobbies." I laughed. "Calm down granny, anyways, what's my punishment?" I yawned, swivelling in the chair. After a long pause she said, "I'm gonna have to call your brother. First day of Senior year and you're already getting into trouble."

I stopped swivelling, facing her, popped open one eye and raised that eye's eyebrow. "Who, Sasuke?" She 'tsk'ed again, pouring herself another glass of sake.

"No, Itachi-san. Its either him, or your parents. I know you're parents are busy at work, you're father being in the Police Force an all," at this she looked at me skeptically, "and your mother in the ANBU, so its basically Itachi-san who's left." At this, both of my eyes opened alarmingly wide. "No. Not Itachi-kun. Please don't call Itachi." She raised an elegant eyebrow. "You know he's gonna find out sooner or later right?" I groaned loudly and held my head in my hands. "He's gonna be pissed." I muttered. "Call him." She stated, pushing the landline on her desk towards me.

I grudgingly dialled his number and on the third ring he picked up. "Itachi speaking." His smooth voice sounded gravel-like on the phone. "Uh…. Onii-san?" I asked, my tone of voice increasing in pitch as I always did whenever I needed something. He sighed. "What did you do know Aleiya?" My eyes widened in surprise as to how he knew. "How did you know?" I asked lightly, testing to see if he was in a bad mood. He sighed again. "Aleiya, I'm you're brother. And you use the term 'Onii-san' only whenever you want something, or are in trouble." I laughed shakily and sighed in desperation. "Onii-san I'm kinda…. in trouble…. See this girl Karin? She was being mean to Sakura, so I stood up for her and then she slapped me so I…. I broke her nose." I bit my lip praying that he wouldn't blow up on the phone. Instead, he sighed disappointedly. "I'll be there in ten." And then the line went dead.

I almost broke the phone when I slammed it into the receiver earning a cry of surprise from Tsunade who was gulping down her third cup of sake. "Don't get yourself drunk granny, my brother's gonna be here and he's gonna be mad." I whispered, feeling terrible.

**Ash: Ok I really didn't want to stop here, but things were getting WAY long, so I had to otherwise I could write on and on. Anyways, I wanted to add a little romance for Aleiya here, and I want to let you guys decide as to whom you want her/yourselves to be paired up with. Here are the guys you can choose from:**

**Gaara (smokin'!) :P**

**Shino (mysterious and all)**

**Pein (also smokin'!) XD**

**Sasori (Aw, cute)**

**Zetsu or Kisame (It'll be kinda difficult… but I guess I could do it)  
Rock Lee (Ok I seriously don't know why he's even an option)**

**Kankuro (Of all people!)**

**Or an OC. You guys can review me an OC with a little about their personality and looks and I can put you guy's OC in it. Or you could ask me to make one. **

**Your choice but choose one. Anyways, meet ya at the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash: And I got a total of… two reviews. -_- *deadly serious face* Seriously people, I need more than that. Please spread the word! Shoutout to my first and only reviewer, AkemiUchiha4Eva.**

**Standard disclaimer, Don't own the characters except the OCs, the plot is owned (well most of it) by my friend, not gonna repeat it again.**

Eight minuteslater, the door to Tsunade's room opened and in walked Itachi with all his responsible-brother-glory surrounding him. I stared at the floor suddenly interested in the wooden floorboards, all shiny and squeaky clean. He took a seat in the other swivel chair near me, facing Tsunade with an unreadable expression on his face. Tsunade had just cleared her table of the sake bottle and glass and messed her table with the paperwork to make it look like she was busy.

"Itachi-san, I'm sure you know why you're here." She said in a serious tone. I glared at her from under my hair which was hiding my face from sight. She gave me a fleeting look and turned her attention back to Itachi who was still looking out the window on his side. "Aleiya has violated a student of ours."

"But she violated me first!" I said in desperation. "Needless to say, you shouldn't have violated her _back_." She stated glaring at me with her amber coloured orbs. I glared right back from under my bangs, fidgeting with my fingers nervously. Itachi kept quiet. The clock on the table kept ticking. Two whole minutes passed. Tsunade still looked at Itachi with her serious look. I knew he was gonna blow. I shut my eyes tightly, giving up hope that he'll ever look at me kindly again. He wouldn't even look at me. I just knew it.

Till he sighed. "I am very sorry for the inconvenience caused by Aleiya to you or any other student, Tsunade-sama." He said in that mesmerizing tone in his voice that made all the fan girls he had swoon over him. I saw Tsunade blush and mutter something. I raised my eyebrow at this. "She doesn't cause me trouble; I'm just the one who sends her off with the detention and a warning. The only trouble she's causing is herself and the one who she beat up." Tsunade gave me a pointed look. I scowled and looked away.

"I will make sure she doesn't do this again, now, as for her punishment?..." Itachi asked, his mesmerizing tone making his voice much softer and smoother. It was a gift he possessed along with the many other abilities he had.

"Detention, after school for two weeks." Tsunade replied. My eyes widened as I snapped my head back facing her, glaring at her. "But I have basketball practise after-" I started protesting. "I don't care. I'm sure Gai wouldn't mind losing his best player for half a month. In any case, the season isn't going to start till next month so its only going to be practise." She crossed her hands underneath her significantly large breasts in a manner of stubbornness.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Itachi clear his throat uncomfortably and look at anywhere other than her breasts. He finally stared intently at her face trying hard not to drift his gaze a little lower. I almost burst out laughing at this, but I settled for a hidden smile. It wasn't his fault actually, I mean, the things were the size of watermelons and I wouldn't blame him if he felt….. uncomfortable around them.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I muttered and pouted, silently glancing up at Itachi who looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that made me want to drown myself in the bathtub. Those eyes, brimming with disappointment in those black swirls. Those eyes that made it difficult for me to breathe. I took ragged breaths from my mouth and my eyes started smarting till I lowered my head again, making all the hair hide my face.

Now don't go all 'this Uchiha's a wuss' on me. I'd like to tell you that I haven't cried a drop since third grade and I wasn't planning to now, my eyes just got all watery. But let me tell you something, there are only a few people I really care for in this world and Itachi was on top of my list. He had practically raised Sasuke and me himself, because our parents were too busy. So when the most important person looks at you with disappointment in their eyes, you tend to feel a little hurt.

I blinked back the tears that were about to fall furiously, swallowing that big lump in my throat. I looked up to see Tsunade with her eyebrow raised, blinking from me to Itachi who was still looking at me. "Uh… you can go now." She said and Itachi wordlessly got up and I silently followed behind him, my head still lowered. As soon as we made it out into the deserted hallway, I stopped. It was still first period and I wondered if Kakashi had come.

He turned around to look as to why I stopped. "I-I'm very sorry Onii-san. But she was being mean to Sakura-chan. You must understand." I looked up again. He sighed and his gaze softened. He smirked at me and silently said "I hope you hit her real hard." A flood of warmth filled me as I grinned and nodded. I ran the two steps and hugged him tightly as he laughed and patted my back awkwardly. "You're the best Itachi-kun." I said and he smiled at me. "What can I say? I guess I am the best." He laughed playfully and kissed the crown of my head, ruffling my hair. "I'll see you later then, I'll come pick you guys up." He said and walked away with a beautiful smile gracing his features which made me sigh and count my lucky stars that I had a brother like him.

I decided to bunk Math and walked out to the field where there was a big old oak tree. The oak tree was very old, older than the school itself and had wide branches and a thick trunk. It shaded most of the huge grass field that we had, its trunk was thick and short and its roots were rooted to the ground deeply.

I started climbing, my jacket and jeans protecting my skin from being scraped as I searched for handholds and footholds on the bark. I quickly scrambled up to a high two-forked branch and settled in. Unlike many people, I absolutely loved heights, it made me feel closer to the sky. I breathed in a deep breath and placed my hands behind my head, ready to doze off for a few minutes until I saw a flash of red. Curious, I kept looking to see a boy who looked around my age, with red hair and the same pale skin as mine walking over to the tree. He was wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans. I made no noise as he tucked himself between two particularly large roots that carefully hid him from view of the school buildings. He slowly took out a notebook and pencil from his bag and started drawing something. I peered down, my hands secured tightly around the branch. I could make out the form of an angel or something but I wasn't sure. I decided to just ask.

"Watcha drawing?" I asked as his head shot upwards to meet my gaze and he swished his book shut. On closer inspection I saw that he had clear sky blue eyes and they were surrounded by dark circles. But he didn't have those droopy bags underneath them, they were just outlined with black which kind of suited him.

I raised my eyebrow at his ungiven response and jumped down from the branch on to the floor, next to him. I flinched as the jump sent a jolt of pain up my leg but I secured my footing, otherwise I would slip and sprain my ankle. I settled in between two other roots casually stretching out one of my legs and loosely hanging my hands over it. "Well? Am I gonna have the honour of seeing your drawing?" I asked curiously looking at the book he held against his leg. He muttered something inaudible under his breath and looked at me with those weird forget-me-not-coloured eyes. We stared into each others eyes both of us not giving up. Finally he sighed, knowing I wouldn't back down and opened the book. I almost gasped at how beautiful it all was. Abstracts, sketches, portraits of such random and unique things, it was all so magnificent. "Th-these are beautiful." I whispered, tentatively touching one of the pages that had a picture of a hurricane destroying a neighbourhood. "Did you make all of this?" I asked incredulously, looking back into his eyes. He nodded and let a small smile creep up on his face. "Wait here." I said grinning.

I needed to capture that smile. He looked like a person who didn't smile much but right there, right there was a picture that I _needed _to hold. So I ran. I ran like only an Uchiha could run, faster than an Olympic runner. I slammed open my locker, careful not to make too much noise unless I got caught, and grabbed my secret notebook and my drawing stuff, carefully locking my locker before running back with the same speed.

The boy looked at me with an amused expression as I sat back down, panting. "Can I draw you?" I asked, feeling so weird. I mean, it wasn't everyday that I drew a complete stranger, but this was a gut feeling and I never ignored my instincts. He raised an eyebrow in confusion for a few minutes before giving the slightest perceptible nod. I grinned as I started drawing the guidelines to his face. This was so confusing, I never grinned this much before and I had certainly never asked to draw a complete stranger who had shown me his drawings. Through my peripheral vision, I saw him start drawing in his book.

"So what's your name?" I asked and there passed a minute of awkward silence till he decided to reply. "Gaara." He stated in such a deep tone that my pencil skewed of the page in surprise. I started erasing, embarrassed, drawing in his hair. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Aleiya Uchiha was what was known as a female who was obsessed with drawing animes and mangas. So she started drawing the strange boy, Gaara, in her notebook that she always kept hidden from everyone. Various anime characters filled her pages as she was near completion of her book. She looked at Gaara at intervals drawing in that smiling mouth she had seen that was no longer there. Both of them sat in comfortable silence as they drew their separate pictures.

The silence was okay for me till I started getting curious about Gaara. "So you're new here Gaara? I haven't seen you around much. Where did you come from?" Startling myself. I never spoke so many sentences in one go. Gaara glanced at me. "Sunagakure." He said. I nodded. "So you have any siblings?" He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Calm your horses, I'm just trying to get to know you." At this, he looked like he was about to walk away but then he stubbornly muttered something and stayed in his place. "A brother and a sister." He said, his voice husky and dark.

Now usually the only people who could pull that voice off nicely were the Uchihas. But I was impressed he did it so well, it was pretty intimidating and better than mine. "Wow, five words from Mister dark and mysterious, what did I do to get that?" I playfully looked at him from under my fringe and smirked lightly. He took on an expression that looked like amusement and surprise combined which was definitely weird. I laughed and continued outlining his dark eyes, making it the most prominent features on his face. After a while, I sat back examining my work. "Its done, its not that great but-"

"Its perfect." His voice cut me off as I suddenly noticed him leaning over the root that intersected us, peering at my notebook with his intense sky blue orbs. "Uh….. thanks." I said taken aback by the sudden comment. "Lets see yours then." He leaned back into his place and I peered at his notebook the same way.

What I saw completely blew my mind away. An angel so… so perfect looking it was like the epitome of beauty. Her eyes were closed, her face calm, her composure that of complete serenity. Her flowing blonde hair shimmered like gold, kind of like Meow-chan.

Meow-chan. School. Oh shit. I whipped my head towards the school building that emitted the sound of a shrill bell ringing, the end of another period. "Damn! Gaara, how long were we here?" I asked Gaara who just realized the passing of time too. His eyes wide, he gave a shrug and started stuffing his bag with his notebook and pencils. I quickly got up, clutching my book to me as I pulled Gaara's hand as soon as he was standing. I ran towards the hall that was now slowly starting to fill with students. I started running towards where Sakura, Nayame and Meow-chan were until I felt Gaara's hand drop from mine. Reflexively I looked back to see Gaara scratching the back of his neck. "This way." He motioned with his finger to the corridor on the right. I smiled sheepishly realizing that he meant to go the other way. "Well I got to go, see what I've missed." I said motioning with my thumb back towards Sakura and co. He nodded and I turned around walking when he called out in his raspy yet smooth voice. "Wait." I stopped and turned around, a questioning look on my features. "Your name. Didn't get it." I smirked. "Aleiya, Aleiya Uchiha." He nodded, a similar smirk on his face as he turned around and headed in the other direction.

Gaara, huh? Well, he was interesting.

**Ash: So that was who I chose for our character's… umm partner. Thanks for reading, Ill update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash: What can I say? I'm happy I got SOME reviews.**

"Who was that?" Nayame asked as soon as I reached them. "More importantly, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Sakura screeched at me, gripping and shaking my shoulders. "You have a lot of explaining to do miss, do you know how worried I was after you punched Karin and left? Just like that!? And then you don't show up until a period before Lunch!? Are you insane?! You missed five periods, you get that? FIVE! Do you know how much of notes-" "Calm your kitties Sakura-chan, she was just bunking." Meow-chan said nonchalantly as she petted a kitten she got from God-knows-where. She gave my bewildered expression a sympathetic smile. "Just bunking. JUST bunking? She has so much of notes to do!" Sakura wailed like I had only seconds to live before Death came for me.

"Calm down Sakura." Sasuke said from somewhere behind me. He walked past me and slowly pulling her away from me, nuzzling into her. She visibly relaxed and I caught his eye, silently giving a thankful nod. I regretted it the next instant as hordes of his fan girls trampled over me, squealing and screeching as they grouped around Sakura and Sasuke, both of them oblivious to the world.

I made my way out, choking at the amount of intoxicating perfume I had breathed. Nayame and Meow were already standing a few feet away from me, completely unaffected by the girls, giving me pitiful glances. I coughed and blinked, and then my heart stopped. The book, my drawing book. It wasn't there in my hands. I looked at the floor, it wasn't there. Oh shit, I lost my book. My eyes widened and my heart raced frantically as I searched around for it. I must have dropped it when I was getting out of the crowd of fan girls. They had already moved off, dispersing towards their classes. My breathing became ragged as I searched under the benches, under the lockers, bending down on all fours. Meow looked at me uncertainly. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked setting down the kitten as it ran away. "Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Nayame said with concern as she knelt on the floor.

"I lost it." I murmured, mortal fear clenching at my every bone. What if someone found it? What if Karin or one of her followers found it? What if Sasuke found it? What if Sasuke used the picture of my family I had drawn to blackmail me? My life would be ruined. I wouldn't be able to show my face in Konoha ever again. They would ridicule me, make fun of my drawings, bring me to shame. That book was very VERY important to me. It was one of the few things my dad had given me when I was younger. "You lost what?" Meow asked calmly, seeing as I was on the verge of hysteria. "The-the book, I lost the book." I whispered, running my hand through my hair. "What book?" Meow asked me lightly gripping my shoulder. Nayame was reporting that Ibiki-sensei had just entered History class, and everyone knew that Ibiki was a very sadistic and strict teacher who would punish anyone on the slightest of mistakes.

"Go. Just go." I muttered lowering my head, hiding my face with my hair. Kimiko, I mean Meow, just nodded and ran after Nayame whose fear of Ibiki had made her desert me just seconds ago.

I gulped. Long deep breaths, that was all that was needed. I inhaled and exhaled throwing out the emotions I was feeling with each exhaled puff of air.

Calm down. Calm down calm down calm down. Nothing would happen. A horrible thought of it being flushed down the toilet occurred to me and I quickly pushed it away. I breathed in a shaky breath and stood up. I put on my unreadable expression back on as I walked towards Biology class. I barely registered the beckoning from Kurenai-sensei as I went and dropped into my seat. I looked up at the third call looking at her questioningly. "Firstly, you're late. Secondly, are you okay? You look pale. Much paler than you normally are." She said laughing, trying to lighten me up. The class laughed along with her and I gave her a small smile to show that I was okay, while in reality I was completely and utterly dead. She gave me one last look with her deep red eyes while continuing to explain the process of transpiration in plants. I doodled on my Biology notes barely noticing anything going on in class as the cranks and wheels of my brain ran at high speed, thinking as to where my drawing book could be.

Lunch came next and I took a load of sweets and a small serving of spaghetti as I sat down at my usual table. Our group was huge consisting of Sakura, Kimiko, Nayame, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke and me. Fifteen of us occupied the largest table in the cafeteria, also being the most popular bunch of students.

Hinata was a very shy girl of sixteen who had a major crush on Naruto. But our dense blonde Naruto was too thick to get that. Tenten and her boyfriend Neji, both of them seventeen, were your normal couple. Neji was popular because he was a prodigy and Tenten was great at handling weapons and stuff, not that she needed them. Shikamaru, seventeen, was so lazy that if you would give him a quiet resting place, he would sleep for a millennia and no one would know. Everyone at the table knew Ino and Shikamaru liked each other, but they never spoke a word about it. But Shikamaru was not only lazy, he was a genius at Logic, his IQ being the highest in the school. A smartass to be exact. Choji, sixteen, was a boy who would gobble up any food you gave him. Rock Lee, seventeen, the PE teacher's son was what you would call weird in spandex. Kiba, seventeen too, was an eccentric boy, kind of like Naruto, and he was obsessed with dogs, much to the disliking of Kimiko. They both always argued, the classic cats vs. dogs show. Nayame had a small crush on Kiba and I could see Kiba liked her too. Shino, again seventeen, was a quiet and mysterious boy who kept quiet most of the time behind his large hoodie and sun glasses, breeding and studying bugs and insects which Sakura found gross and kind of interesting.

So there was all your introductions. Highly boring. I am so not going to do that again. The cafeteria was large accommodating everybody so nobody actually went outside. I started stabbing my spaghetti, shoving forkfuls of it into my mouth.

"You know, by the amount of sugary stuff you have, your gonna die of diabetes. Not to mention, your gonna get fat." Nayame said, eyeing my tray and nibbling on her salad. I groaned. "Just shove it and eat your salad." I muttered irritatingly as I glared at her from under my bangs. Muttering "meanie" she continued to sip on her water and bite down forkfuls of vegies. "She's in a bad mood." Meow said to Sakura who nodded. "Hey what wrong? You look upset." Sakura whispered to me, trying to unlatch Sasuke's arm that was around her waist.

"Its nothing." I sighed and got up, feeling sick from all the noise. I dumped my tray in the bin, biting on a chocolate as I walked outside the building, ignoring the questions from my friends. I walked towards the oak tree, a little surprised as I saw Gaara leaning calmly against it. His eyes were trained on the sky, his arms folded as his back pressed against the tree. I deliberately stepped on a twig, letting him know of my presence. His head snapped towards me, his bright red hair swishing against the wind. For a moment I felt an awkward need of touching it as I mentally shook my head, clearing the absurd thought from my mind. His eyes relaxed a bit as he realized it was only me and he bent down towards his bag. I stopped dead in my tracks as he pulled out a black notebook, considerably looking very similar to my drawing note. He stretched it out towards me with a smirk on his face. "I found it near my locker."

A flood of relief swept over me, I looked at the notebook like I couldn't believe it was there. I looked up into Gaara's azure irises in wonder and back at the book. I really _couldn't_ believe it, how coincidental it was. A smile slowly crept upon my face, turning into a wide grin as I walked and took the notebook from his outstretched hand. I flipped through the pages of different anime characters and portraits, realizing the sheer value of the book. All those long years, pouring out my emotions into those pages. When I felt happy at my thirteenth birthday party, when I felt sad when Sasuke had hidden my whole chocolate stash for a month. My creations filled the pages, and I knew that the amount of time and energy spent on this was too much to be wasted. I was so glad that I had it back, I could have jumped with joy. And the fact that nobody other than Gaara had seen it filled me with such happiness, I could have hugged someone. And I did, I pulled Gaara in for a tight hug. I felt him stiffen like a stick his arms clutched nervously at his sides. "Thank you, thank you so much!" I whispered as I pulled back, a sheepish grin on my features as I hugged the notebook to my chest.

Gaara looked star-struck as he nodded, leaning back against the tree, but this time more for support. "Sorry." I apologised as I sat down between two roots, the notebook still clutched in my hand. "Its…. Fine. Its just-" He paused as he slid down, sitting in the same position as me. "You haven't met with a complete and total stranger who practically drew you and then lost her notebook and when you returned it to her, she hugged you with no thoughts about personal space, all in one day? Trust me, its weird from my side too." I finished his sentence and gave a small smile.

"Well when you put it that way…" his mouth quirked up into a smile on one side. We sat around in peaceful silence for a while, staring at the shimmering expanse of blue that was the sky. Clouds floated here and there, forming different shapes. White and puffed, like cotton candy. Dark shadows of birds zipped through it. I sighed as the bell rang, standing up. I looked back at Gaara who didn't move. I cocked my head towards the school and he shook his head. I shrugged as I pushed my hands into my pockets. I went back, heading for Chemistry with Asuma-sensei, knowing without looking that Gaara had started another one of his drawings.

**Ash: So its getting a bit boring, I'm thinking of adding a plot twist to it…. Make things….. Interesting. *insert evil grin here.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash: So people, something different is gonna happen here. A … plot twist if you will. **

**Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own em' cept for the OC's. Unfortunately. *Looks at everyone with tearful eyes* Just kiddin'.**

The school week passed and Friday came. I was in a good mood as weekend was next and the false rumour about me beating Karin to death had passed. Ironically, I started to spend more time with Gaara, alternating lunches with him or the group. Nobody asked where I was the other days I weren't there with them except for nosy Sasuke, to whom I always replied that I was in music class, practising on my guitar.

Gaara and I had gotten pretty close, he was a little more open to me now, I learnt many things about him and vice versa. I got to know about his older siblings, how they took care of him after his parent's death, how he had faced it all, how he came to Konoha when his brother found a better-paid job and how he always liked being alone and the reason behind it.

In comparison, my life felt like a fruitcake.

I told him about how my parents were too busy to take care of my brothers and me and how Itachi had always been the responsible one and practically raised us. I told him about my affection for animes and basketball, and my obsession with sugary sweet stuff and my undying love for chocolate.

My tar-colored eyes looked away from the book Gaara and me were reading, 'Glassy Blood.' **( Lol! Sorry, inside joke.) **It was actually quite an intriguing thriller and Gaara and me being avid readers practically flashed through it like lightning.

We were just at the climax where the killer reveals himself, when I decided to look away. Gaara looked at me and raised his eyebrow quizzically. I motioned towards the building.

"Bell's almost gonna ring." I stood up from my spot beside Gaara, between the two huge moss-covered roots of the oak tree, and brushed the bottom of my jeans free from the mud. "You comin'?" I asked, charcoal eyes meeting cyan-colored ones.

Gaara retracted his hand from his left leg where he held the book open for both of us to read and snapped it shut. He quickly was up too, brushing off his jeans.

"So I'm so happy we're having weekend after this! No homework too." I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. Gaara nodded.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Gaara asked, his voice like molten metal.

"Probably just watch some movies. Hey you want to come over? We can watch some movies together."

He stopped in his tracks and stared at me for a long time. "What?" I asked, kind of freaked. He kept on staring till he shook his head, his scarlet hair glinting in the sunlight. He nodded and we exchanged phone numbers.

I started to leave for P.E with Gai-sensei when Sakura, Ino and Hinata joined me.

"So Hinata-chan, any luck with Naruto-kun?" I asked the horribly shy girl whose face took on a slight blush, only hearing her crush's name.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun? No, no luck." She bowed her head, embarrassment turning her cheeks red.

"I wonder what will happen if he kisses her." I tutted and looked at the pale girl whose whole face had heated up in a color of red.

"She'll probably faint." Sakura said knowingly and Ino and me nodded. "You guys…." Hinata said, her lavender colored eyes skipping from me to Ino to Sakura.

We went over to the girl's locker room and quickly started changing into our P.E uniforms. They were white shirt and shorts with black stripes down the side and our respective names and numbers printed at the back.

I pulled on my black wristband and looked at Sakura who was pulling her strawberry-colored hair into a ponytail.

"So Sakura, any of the fan girls threaten you today?" I asked, tying up my shoelaces.

"No, nobody except Karin who glared at her during whole of Chemistry." Ino said, as she hopped on one leg, trying to pull her sock up.

"A-Asuma-sensei had to tell her to pay attention." Hinata put in, pulling her shirt down.

I nodded and suddenly in came Karin and her posse of prepped up girls, giggling and laughing.

"Oh look who it is, Queen Bitch and her merry band of primped sluts." Ino muttered as she was making her way past them.

"Ino…" Sakura warned. "What? I'm just stating a fact!" Ino whined and at that instant one of Karin's followers smashed Ino to the wall. "Who are you calling a bitch? You bitch?" The girl asked Ino whose face was getting scraped by the wall.

"Ino!" Sakura screamed as she hurried towards Ino and pushed the other girl off of her. Two or three more of Karin's group advanced on her till I intervened.

"Why don't you all just step back?" I asked calmly, my arms over my torso. They all faltered for a moment before Karin sneered. "You're outnumbered, Uchiha. What will you do? Punch everyone's nose with your puny fists? I'm sure you don't want more detention, or you'll miss the season."

"I just might, what with you provoking me and hurting my friends, and this time, I'll make sure to disfigure your face permanently." I bit back, stepping forward with my hands curled up into fists and at the ready.

Karin winced and touched her now healed nose. "You're gonna pay for it." She said and pathetically threw a completely weak punch at me which I caught in the palm of my hand.

"Don't!" Hinata's soft voice cried as I was about to serve a punch right back. I stopped mid-punch, startled that Hinata had objected. I looked over at her as she walked towards us timidly.

"She's right; you'll miss the-the season." Hinata said as she pulled on my shirt to let Karin go. I threw Karin's fist back at her in disgust and nodded at Hinata. Hinata smiled and we all left Karin and her stupid followers gaping at us in the locker room.

A few minutes passed and Gai-sensei blew his whistle to assemble everyone together.

"I want all of you to distribute yourselves among two teams and show your youthfulness in a good game of basketball!" Gai-sensei declared, flashing the good guy pose, flashing white teeth, thumbs up and all.

Everyone rolled their eyes and hyped up to get ready for the basketball game.

"Gai-sensei, dad, how about losing team runs ten rounds round the field? This way, we can get better even if we lose!" Rock Lee suggested, striking a similar pose.

We all grumbled. "Good idea son!" Gai-sensei said, ruffling Lee's hair.

Finally, we all settled for a good old boys vs. girls match. I got chosen as captain for the girl's team while Kiba was chosen as the captain of the boy's team. We nodded and gave each other competitive smirks as we bent in the centre ring.

"I want a clean, youthful play everyone! Try and keep it fair!" Gai sensei ordered.

He blew his whistle and threw the ball up in the air. Showtime.

I jumped higher than Kiba, slamming the ball behind him, and Hinata caught it. Her face showed grim determination as she dribbled the ball past her cousin brother Neji, passing it to Ino. Ino dribbled for a few steps, pausing to pass when Shikamaru intercepted her throw, throwing it to Neji who zoomed his way to our basket. I blocked him, Kiba straight on my heels as I snatched away the ball from Neji's grip and threw it to Sakura. Sakura's jade eyes zoomed in on the basket as she made her way towards it. Naruto was soon on her and glittering green orbs scanned the court, searching for someone to pass to. She passed it to Nayame who squealed in fright as the ball came hurtling towards her.

I sighed, Nayame was not meant for sports. She was just fine with cheerleading. And pink magazines.

Nayame was quickly saved by Meow who grabbed the ball before it hit Nayame and passed it on with a strong throw towards me. I caught the ball and dribbled as the basket came into focus. It felt like I was caught in slow motion, tensing my legs as I prepared to jump.

I leaped forward into the air, my pale hands holding the ball behind me. I threw the ball with force as it hit the board and dunked itself inside.

The whole team cheered and the boys looked at us dully. Gai-sensei blew his whistle, signalling to get into position. "Great work Aleiya! As expected from the greatest basketball player in the school." He said, and gave me a thumbs up and a wink.

I gave him a small smile and readied myself for the next play. "You're going down." I muttered to Kiba who snorted. "We'll see about that."

__Oh look! A Bird! No Superman! Eh, its just a line break__

"So I heard you girls lost, four to nothing." Sasuke smirked, playing with Sakura's hair.

"Oh is that what the boys are saying?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at said boys. Kiba and Naruto sheepishly smiled while Neji and Shikamaru pouted and looked away.

"It was the other way around. We beat em'. Four to one." Sakura said, leaning back into Sasuke from her position in Sasuke's lap. "That's my girl." Sasuke whispered kissing Sakura passionately, which made Meow swoon and me and the other guys gag and wince.

We were currently waiting for the final bell to ring, signalling home time, or in my case, detention.

"You guys should've seen your faces after running around the field, ten times." Ino said, joining us, followed by a half-asleep Shikamaru. "Really, its like you haven't had a sip of water for like, a year or something." She joked, flicking back her ponytail.

"We have a big field." Shikamaru yawned and settled into a chair.

"No no no, you're coming with me Shika-kun, we have shopping to do." Ino winked and said, pulling the sleepy boy out of his chair. The bell suddenly trilled and the hallways filled with a swarm of teenagers.

I sighed, getting up and making my way towards the bathroom. I was in no mood for detention, I felt sick and I wanted to go home. I looked at myself in the mirror. Neck-length coal colored hair and ash black eyes. Pale skin, thin pale lips. Normal me.

After checking to see that the bathroom was empty I stood back in front of the mirror. I took a deep breath in and out. I loosened my body and put all force into my hand as I pulled back and slapped myself. My face turned to the side as I let out a huff of breath. "Ow." I breathed and faced back towards the mirror, and I was glad to see a rosy red tint start to spread on my cheek. I pulled back and did the same thing to my other check making it look red too.

Now, I'm not bonkers. I just needed to get out of detention quick, so I tried the best way that would confirm me getting out.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time till my eyes started smarting and drops rolled down my cheeks. Good enough. It would have to do.

Smirking to myself I hurried off to detention, Iruka-sensei already in place. My expression quickly turned to that of sorrow.

"Aleiya-chan, why so late?" He asked, his head tilting as his hands shuffled some papers.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I mumbled. "My cat died. I just heard." I fake-sniffled. I decided to take it an extra mile. "She was so young." I whined and scrunched up my face, raising my pitch.

"I'm sorry to hear that….. You can miss detention today, go bury her." Said Iruka-sensei, fully believing my story with a similar look of dismay on his face.

I nodded and gave him a fake-watery smile, secretly giving a wink and a grin to the other gaping students who looked on with amazement etched into their features.

I soon left the school building, smirking in triumph. I went to check the old oak tree, but Gaara was nowhere in sight.

I shrugged and started walking home, the sun on the verge of sinking, its bright orange glow making the trees look a deep shade of green.

Children played here and there, a couple of guys played basketball in a court. I was tempted to go in and show a few tricks, but decided against it. I hurried off home, too tired to do anything. The game had really taken its toll on me.

"I'm home!" I hollered into the house. Nobody answered my call so I guessed the house was empty.

I threw off my sneaks, not even caring to put them in order as I trudged upstairs, pulling my bag behind me.

As I came to the landing, I heard weird noises coming from my room, strange animalistic noises. Well, okay animalistic noises are an exaggeration, more like grunts and moans.

I winced at the perverted thought in my mind and smiled sheepishly to myself. I quietly opened the door and immediately wished I hadn't.

My earlier perverted thought had come true and I was more than horrified at the scene before me.

There on _my_ bed were Sasuke and Karin doing something that certainly didn't apply wearing clothes and sitting decently.

FML.

**Ash: Sorry I was late on the update, finals are coming up and I was busy trying to prove a point to someone. *glares* You know who you are….**

**ANYWAYS, Sooooo cliffy! I hate cliff hangers, really, I do, but I just HAD to on this one ;P**

**Stay awesome ppl, and don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash: Ehehehe, I'm back! Thank you for reviewing and Guest, whoever you are, I kinda wanted to know why you were 'concerned'…. Yeah, I didn't really get that.**

**Thanks for reviewing, on to the chapter!**

There was a looooooong pregnant moment of silence. It was like the natural thread of time and space froze. A mass amount of tension filled the room as the gravity of the situation dawned on us. Two pairs of eyes, crimson and black met my similar latter colored ones. I swear I could hear a cricket chirping in the distance.

Then it was like we were thrown into Paradox. Everything happened at once, Karin screeched pulling my bed sheets over her, Sasuke fell off the bed and I was scratching my corneas out screaming, "Oh God! My eyes! My innocent eyes!"

"What the HELL are you doing here!? You had detention!" Sasuke cried as he quickly got up, pulling one of the sheets around his waist, fumbling and tripping over the flimsy material.

"I got out quick! What on Earth are you DOING!? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!?" I screamed at him, peeking from under the hand I had held against my eyes.

He gave a long drawn out groan. "Please, PLEASE don't tell Sakura."

"What do you think I am? A bloody idiot!? Tell her to get the hell out!" I screamed at him pointing to the stairwell.

"Why don't _you_ get the hell out!?" Karin screeched as she quickly put on her undergarments.

"If you didn't notice, you slut, ITS MY ROOM!" I retorted angrily, ready to gut her with a spork. **(spork- spoon and fork in one, Google it.)**

"Its HER room?!" Karin turned towards Sasuke, pulling on her cut-off top.

"Karin, leave, just leave." Sasuke said, holding the bridge of his nose.

Karin glared at Sasuke, then at me, intensifying it times ten, which looked really stupid and stomped out of the room.

I disgustingly picked up his boxers with my pointer and thumb and threw it at him. I gave him a 'We-have-to-talk.' Look.

"Clean up here. Meet me in the kitchen." I ordered. He looked at me and opened his mouth like he was about to protest but one warning glare from me made him nod like a bobble head.

I sighed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I took out a slice of left-over frozen tomato topped pizza. I frowned at the lack of sweet food. Nothing could calm my nerves except for sweet food.

I heated the pizza in the micro-oven, taking a huge bite. I took out a can of Mountain-Dew and gulped down the cool liquid. I sat on the counter, deep in thought till Sasuke came in. He grabbed my slice of pizza and took a bite out of it, handing it back to me.

I looked at the pizza and scowled. He shrugged and took back the pizza, smirking as he ate it.

"Did you wash the sheets?" I asked him, swigging the can of Mountain-Dew. He nodded, wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve.

"I put in new ones. And cleaned up." He said, finishing the pizza. I aimed my empty can at the trash bin and threw it as it plopped in with a clang.

"Enough of small talk, what the hell were you doing?" I asked him in a deadly serious tone, my gaze ice cold.

He sighed and mumbled something. "Sakura. Sakura wouldn't… you know… um….. she believes in….. sex after marriage…."

I wasn't sure whether I was hearing right. "What?!" I asked, even though I perfectly knew what he was saying.

He hissed a breath through his teeth. "I said,-"

"So you have sex with Karin!? Are you bloody insane!? What were you thinking!? She's the school slut!" I yelled, gripping the counter as my black orbs filled with rage and anger.

"I swear, I swear I was thinking about Sakura the entire time. I only thought about her." Sasuke muttered as he lowered his head, ashamed.

"Do you know what a big mess you've made!? If Sakura finds out-" I was cut off with his voice. "If you care so much about 'Sakura' why don't you just tell her I cheated on her!?" He yelled. "It's cause you're my brother, Sasuke! I'm not that big of a bitch to backstab my own brother!" I snarled back, my voice louder than his.

He sighed tiredly, clutching a tuft of his hair as he turned away from me. His fist slammed upon the counter as he muttered silent curses. "Sorry." He mumbled half-heartedly at me, his head hanging low.

I stayed in my position, not really knowing what to do. "I… I won't tell Sakura." I scowled and looked away as he turned back on me, his gloomy expression lighting up. I started walking past him when from the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk and nod at me in thanks. I nodded back, a similar smirk on my face as I went back up, pushing open my bedroom door.

I sighed, exhausted, as I went over and flopped face-first onto my recently-made bed. The sun had just set, the shuttered window letting in its last orange rays, the sky taking on a dark blue hue as the first stars appeared. The screeching of birds could be heard, the sounds of everyone rushing home to be in time for dinner.

I heard the door open and mom, dad and Itachi walk in. They spoke about Itachi's college and friends and I heard mom inquiring as to where I was to Sasuke, who replied that he had no clue.

A few seconds later I heard a soft knock on my door. I sighed as I pushed myself up, walking over and opening the door. Itachi stood there, arms crossed over his torso, leaning against the doorframe. I sighed again as I went back and sat on the bed.

"Hey, you okay? Both you and Sasuke seem off today." He said, walking in and ruffling my jet black hair, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just… Sasuke did this wrong thing and I was witness." I breathed. "Hn. Tell me about it. Doesn't he always do wrong stuff?" Itachi chuckled, smiling at me.

"This one was reeeaally bad though." I said, looking into Itachi's deep, dark eyes. He raised his eyebrow. "Oh? What did he do this time?"

"Well….. I can't really say, without his permission." I muttered as I fiddled with my fingers. I saw the eyebrow raise further up and Itachi gave me a look of genuine surprise. "Since when do you-"

"And she won't say it." His voice was cut off by Sasuke, arms crossed in the same position Itachi was in a few seconds ago. Itachi glared at Sasuke who in turn, looked at me with a 'Don't you dare' look written all on his face.

Itachi turned to me and smiled, getting up. "How about ice cream, tomorrow?" At the mention of ice cream, I perked up, a smile brightening up my face. I nodded at him. "Can we take the Harley?" I offered.

So we Uchihas were rich. Big deal. You kinda get whatever you want with parents who are all work and no home-time. Even Harley Davidson's and Ferraris.

He nodded. "If you want. Anything for my little kitty." He grinned and ruffled my hair again, as he left the room.

Sasuke glared at me. "Spoilt rich brat." He muttered, his arms dropping to his sides. He turned around to leave when he called out behind his back. "I'll tell mom to give you my share of chocolates for a whole month. Don't tell anyone, not even Itachi, about the Karin thing." He left.

Wow. Now, I was TOTALLY confused. On one hand, kind-hearted Itachi with ice cream. On the other hand, jackass-Sasuke with his one-month chocolate contribution.

I sighed as I fell back on the bed, muffling my face with the pillow. How could a girl possibly make such a tough decision?

_ _This is Norman. He's a line break.__

Birds chirped outside. The bright rays of the sun flitted through the shuttered window as it warmed my face. I snorted and groaned, burying myself into the comforter, as I squeezed my eyes shut. The sounds of children laughing and playing in the summer morning of the weekend trilled in my ears.

"Aleiya! Wake up, honey!" Mom's voice called from downstairs. I muttered some curses before forcing myself up, pushing against the bed, as my feet touched the ebony flooring. I got up, arching my back and yawning, stretching my arms over my head.

My black comforter looked so inviting right then, my muscles stretching and bones cracking. I smiled, lovely weekends with my comforter were the best.

I headed towards the bathroom, scratching my hair tiredly as I yawned again. I winced at my reflection, it looked as if I had fought with a great horde of zombies the day before. My hair was sticking up, my face with dirt smears on it, my onyx-eyes dull and lifeless.

I bee-lined towards the shower. I put on my red robe as I got out, wringing the water from my hair with a towel. I switched on the hair dryer, quickly drying up the strands of raven hair.

Going back into my room, I went for my closet consisting of my monochromatic clothes. I randomly picked a baggy navy blue shirt and grey shorts. What!? I don't ALWAYS wear black. That would make me look gothic.

Quickly getting dressed, I pulled my short hair into a small messy ponytail, my bangs framing my face. I didn't bother cleaning up, I wasn't really what one would call, 'neat.'

My dad, Fugaku Uchiha, sat on the sofa, crisp newspaper in hand, his head of the police uniform equally crisped. "Hey dad." I quickly called to him, turning into the kitchen.

My mom, Mikoto Uchiha was ready in her ANBU uniform, flipping an egg onto a plate. She looked at me and smiled, "Good morning, This is yours," She passed the plate towards me. "I have a late shift tonight, take care of yourself." She smiled once again and left with her animal mask in a hurry.

I sat on the counter top, folding my legs up Indian style, as I ate my eggs and bacon. Itachi came in next, his sleepy form hunched over, his hair still perfectly tied in the ponytail with little strands falling on his pale face.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." I smiled and said as he came and stood next to me, peeking at what I was eating. I kissed the top of his forehead and patted his head.

"You're in a good mood today." He mumbled sleepily, a tired smile on his face. He went over to the fridge, pulling out two eggs between his fingers and a milk carton in his other hand. He tipped back his foot against the door, closing it firmly.

I nodded rigorously, "You're taking me to ice-cream today." I said through a mouthful of bacon.

He frowned and motioned for me to come towards him. I placed my plate in the sink and went over to him only to be pushed back two paces when he flicked two of his fingers against my forehead. "Sorry, Aleiya I was going to watch the baseball match with my friends today at the stadium." He smiled, tilting his head.

"But you promised!" I whined and rubbed my forehead wincing, with a frown on my lips.

He shook his head as he cracked the two eggs in a sizzling pan, forming a perfect egg with two yolks. "I didn't promise. Besides, there's always tomorrow." He winked at me as he spread butter on a crisp toast.

"I might not be alive tomorrow." I mumbled, peeved. He frowned. "C'mon, don't spoil your mood. I'll get you chocolate chips from the stadium if you want."

"Really?" I brightened up, my mood immediately changing. He chuckled and nodded, placing his picturesque breakfast on a plate.

I held out my pinky towards him. "Pinky swear?" I asked him in a serious tone. He laughed at this, like the sound of wind chimes trilling in the wind, and hooked his pinky around mine. "Pinky promise." He confirmed, grinning.

I grinned back making my way out of the kitchen. "Anyways, I gotta go, got people meet, places to be." I left the house, cell phone in hand as I texted Gaara.

Me: Hey Gaara, wanna meet up at the park?

_Gaara: Sure._

Me: Meet you in ten?

_Gaara: Okay…_

I sighed. Gaara and his monosyllabic speech pattern. Then again, who am I to complain? I too, talk with people in single syllables. I swear, we wouldn't even talk if I didn't take the effort to speak more than a word.

I started jogging towards the park, a small smile on my lips. As I rounded into the park, my onyx-eyes widened as I saw Gaara in the park's basketball court, casually dribbling the basketball in one hand while his azure eyes gazed around, searching for me. He quickly caught sight of me and gave a quick nod.

I grinned and ran over to him. He passed the ball over to me and I caught it, holding it against my hip. "Wanna play?" He asked, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Hell yeah." I grinned, taking off the fingerless-gloves I wore on my hands, with my teeth.

**Ash: Don't think the following basketball match will be your normal one, things will… heat up to say in the least. *evil grin* **

**Sorry I was late on the update, exams are comin up and its a real headache. **

**Stay awesome peeps,**

**Ash.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash: Thanks for the reviews, I understand now, Guest (get an account, GET AN ACCOUNT!) And basically, I should be studying now, BUT ITS BASKETBALL PEOPLE! And that with Gaara, heehee, its going to be… fun. AHAHAHA. Sorry, I'm chocolate high right now.**

I stood in front of him, dribbling the ball slowly, the famous Uchiha smirk automatically in place.I pulled the other fingerless-black-glove off, slipping them into the back pocket of my shorts.

The park was mostly empty, only occupied by toddlers who were playing in the sandbox. They turned around and looked at us in the court with their huge innocent eyes.

The summer air let out a windy breeze which flew by us, ruffling my bangs. The wind pushed against the red and black-basketball-jersey-clad Gaara who looked intently at the ball, piercing it with the gaze held by his cyan orbs. His fire red hair whipped against the wind, reflecting the sunlight, making it look like flames were dancing on his head.

I let out a deep breath, stopping the ball with my pale hands as the wind settled. Everything was eerily quiet, like the whole world froze for that single moment. It was quite hilarious actually, considering the moment was just a friendly match between two friends.

"No rules?" I asked, "No rules." He confirmed and I let my smirk widen.

I then bent forward and started dribbling the ball quickly, running towards the basket.

I hadn't taken two steps when in a flash of red and blue, the ball was slipped away from my hands. My smirk turned into an astonished and surprised frown. I spun around quickly only to see Gaara effortlessly throw the ball as it landed inside the ring.

"Is this Konoha's best?" He asked, a smug smirk on his face. "Shut up." I growled as I stood back in position. He chuckled, his laughs fruity and I couldn't help but notice how deep and enticing his voice was.

I shook my head. No time for distractions. He was fast, VERY fast and that was saying something from an Uchiha.

I got hold of the ball and started dribbling again, running at top speed to the basket. This time though, I saw him coming and I victoriously grinned when I fluked him, looking as if I was going right, but aiming for left.

But the grin didn't last for two second as again, his pale hands snatched away the ball from under me and he twirled away gracefully, like a dancer.

Unbelievable, it wasn't possible. My eyes widened as I spun around and saw Gaara jump and dunk the ball into the basket, his light biceps and triceps getting accentuated.

I gaped at him. "How did you-?" "I don't only know art, you know." His gravelly voice stated, a grin spreading on his features.

I bit my lower lip, considering my options. As far as I know, my plays were based on speed and agility, with a little of strength thrown in. But he was fast, maybe even faster than me. Eclipse-coloured eyes gazed into electric blue ones, trying to figure a way around the situation.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. In this case, there was only one way… But I absolutely _hated_ that way… it was too… sexist.

I sighed. But this was the only way I could defeat him, and if there's something all of us Uchihas hate more than anything in the universe, it was losing. And I being an Uchiha, _**hated**_-losing.

I nodded, mentally preparing myself for the torment. I took back my position, this time, bending low, lower than I normally get. "I'm gonna wipe that grin off your face." I said, changing the tone of my voice, making it sound more….. husky. He cocked his head to the side, as if sensing the change and he gave a barely noticeable gulp as his eyes travelled down my neck.

_Got him._ I grinned as we started again, my hands dribbling the ball in front of me, hand to hand. A devilish smirk crept up on my face as he bent forward, trying to trap me. I escaped, backing away and ran towards the basket.

Again he came from the side and stole the ball but this time, I went with him, He stopped in front of my basket, ready to shoot, when I lightly skimmed my hand across his back going lower and lower, till he froze and the ball dropped from his hands.

I grinned and caught the ball, shoving him slightly, only to see him fall on his knees and I laughed at the bewilderment written all on his face. I then proceeded to dunk the ball into the basket, wooting in triumph, pumping my fist into the air.

"That's not fair." He muttered as he got up with a sour expression. "No rules, right?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

He frowned cutely and then-…wait, since when do I find frowns cute?

I shook my head again, I was going psychotic.

We started again, this time, he started dribbling it from hand to hand, bent forward. I wasted no time in zooming in the same position, and shoved forward, resulting in his hands stopping the ball in between us, my head next to his. He froze again, ball in hand, his black-rimmed eyes widening as he visibly gulped.

"I'll take that." I whispered mischievously next to his ear, as my hands easily slipped the ball from his grasp and I ran towards his side and scored. I turned around and gave him a full blown smile and laughed as he gazed at me with wide blue-eyes, his mouth slightly open as he ran a hand through his scarlet hair.

"Will you look at the time!? I don't know about you but I'm starving!" I mocked in a fake-Irish accent, one hand on my stomach as I just realize how hungry I was.

"Yeah, me too." He nodded at me drinking from a water bottle that just magically appeared out of nowhere. No literally. I watched as his head tipped back, his Adam's apple going up and down as he gulped down the water. I licked my lips and he smirked when he saw where my gaze was, resulting in a dribble of liquid trickling down the corner of his mouth. I cleared my throat and looked away as the drop caught the sunlight as it fell down.

"You know, if you're trying to get revenge on the basketball thing, you're doing a pretty lousy job." I scowled.

"Oh I don't think so, what with the way you're ogling me. And anyways, if I wanted to take revenge for that, things would be much different, including you hyperventilating like an idiot." His rich voice whispered next to my ear, suddenly very, _very_ close to me.

I froze and gulped. I exhaled a long breath of relief as he walked backwards, away from me a smug smirk in place. His turquoise eyes twinkled with a hint of naughtiness in them.

I scowled again. "Let's go get some chow." I muttered. We decided on Maria's café, the nearest one to the park which also happened to be my favourite place to eat.

Maria's was a small and cozy café, owned by Maria Fukara. She was a nice plump woman of 37, sweet and kind with a round, pink face. She came bustling out of the kitchen when she heard the tinkle of the doorbell as we entered.

"Ah! Aleiya-chan, how are you, how are you? Its been a long time," She exclaimed, smiling as she wrapped me in a big, tight bear hug. I gasped as I tried to breath and took a deep breath as she let me go. I gave her a shaky smile. "Its nice to meet you too Maria-chan."

"Who's this, you're boyfriend?" Maria asked me eyeing Gaara with a pleasant smile on her pink and plump lips. My eyes widened. "No Maria-chan, he is most definitely NOT my boyfriend." I said looking anywhere but at the red head who snorted a laugh. "Aw, but you two would make a great couple! Ne, Aleiya-chan, you seriously need to get a boyfriend, how long has it been since you dated a boy?" She 'tsk'ed' disapprovingly as she led Gaara and me to a table. The rough sofa's leather was starting to tear but the marble table tops were squeaky clean.

"This is Gaara, he's just a friend. New to Konoha." I told Maria as I sat on the sofa and Gaara silently took the other seat across the table. Maria looked at Gaara, "Where are you from then, dearie?" She asked as she shuffled around and pulled out a scribble pad and a pencil from her apron.

"Sunagakure." Gaara said in a monotone looking at her with his cyan-orbs, rimmed with black. She shuffled around uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Ah, yes, I have a friend there. Good, good. And what will you have?" She inquired to Gaara, to which he replied that he wanted macaroni.

Maria turned around to leave for the kitchen when she motioned with her thumb to Gaara and whispered "He's scary," to me.

I laughed at this and Gaara looked at me quizzically. "What?" he asked, an elegant eyebrow raised. "She finds you scary." I said in between laughs and he rolled his eyes at me.

I leaned back in my seat. "So what's up with the…?" I motioned with my index around my eye, indicating to his dark circles.

"I don't sleep. Insomniac." He said, also leaning back and looked out the side window. His position relaxed, the sunlight shone on his features, his natural red hair, literally like fire.

"But that's not possible, you would die without sleep. Scientifically proven." I replied in the same monotone he used, straightening as Maria came back out with our respective orders. "Enjoy." She said shortly, before leaving in the kitchen again.

He shrugged, "Its not like I _don't_ sleep at all. As you said, I'll die without it. I kind of just, fall asleep when my body needs it, I guess. Usually, its only two hours for two days." He said, forking his macaroni.

I took a minute to pump out chocolate syrup onto my steaming pancakes and licked my lips in anticipation of the sugary delight. I shook the can of whipped cream and sprayed it round and round my pancakes, like a mountain of ice. Gaara raised his eyebrow at the food and then at me to which I replied with a toothy grin.

"I have a high metabolism. And a basketball." I answered his unasked question. The question being as to how I remained so thin with all the sugar intake.

I dug in, loving the spread of cream in my mouth. "So how come you never look tired or exhausted?" I asked through a mouthful. He shrugged, shoving a forkful of his macaroni into his mouth.

"Do you like Konoha better? Or Suna?" I asked. "You can't compare them, both are great in their own way." He replied without hesitation. I nodded. "So did you have any girlfriends back in Suna?" I asked again, to which he paused, a confused look on his face. "No, no girlfriends, though there was this girl Matsuri," he hesitated, a smirk creeping on his face as he looked at me with those devilish cyan-colored eyes. "Why do you ask? Jealous?"

I snorted "Of what? Matsuri? I don't think so." I scowled and shoved another piece of pancake in my mouth. He chuckled lightly, his voice sounding smooth and rich like honey. He took a paper napkin, leaned over the table and dabbed at my mouth with it. I froze, my eyes wide and staring as he wiped a smear of chocolate away from my mouth, concentrating on the spot. "There…. That does it." He said, biting his lip in concentration as he wiped away the last bit. He sat back down, a grin on his pale features.

I stared at him for a long time, till I blinked and looked away outside, I was so sure there was a blush on my face. I scowled as that feeling started in my stomach. That feeling I had buried away four-five years ago, when I had my first heart-break. Looking back at that, I found it to be totally hilarious.

But that feeling started again, that jitters deep in my stomach, that fluttering, like that of butterflies.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I leaned back closing my charcoal eyes, feeling Gaara's aqua-coloured eyes gazing at me as the sound of cars zooming by filled the comfortable silence between us.

**Ash: For some reason, I found this chapter to be quite crappy. I'm sorry, I'm just not good with romance and all that. I'm still a novice at romantic writing, if you would even call it that *eye roll* Im not really that romantic sucker in real life too. Anyways, you hafta excuse me for the late updates, I have exams as mentioned earlier.**

**See ya on the other side.**

**-Ash.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ash: You guys have no idea, how much it hurts to delete the word doc you just wrote your chapters on, just so your parents don't read it and blast you for writing stuff like this. . And I don't even have a pen drive.**

**Anyways, on with the chappie! And yeah, I'll take it 'slower'.**

I sighed as my eyelids opened, revealing my onyx colored orbs. I started shovelling my food in, finishing it faster than was normal. Gaara looked at me questioningly, his forkful of macaroni still in his mouth. "Are you gonna take all day?" I asked him flatly, my head resting against my fingerless-gloved hands. He rolled his eyes and signalled at my shirt, indicating at a chocolate syrup stained spot. I muttered a few curses, taking a napkin and wiping it off, the navy blue shirt having an even darker stain on it now.

He snorted and gave a muffled chuckle as I glared angrily at him. "Hurry up." I whined, placing some green bills on the counter top.

He quickly finished, and we left the place as I called a quick bye to a happy Maria who was counting the extra tip I gave her. "Bye Aleiya, Gaara! Come again!" She hollered at us as the tinkle of doorbell signalled our leave.

"So you used to play in Suna?" I eyed the basketball he loosely held in between his elbow and the side of his torso. He nodded, "Captain of the Varsity team."

"But weren't you a Junior then?" I asked, my eyebrow raised in confusion. "I was the best. They seemed it fitting." He shrugged and gave me a sideway glance, a ghost of a smile on his thin, pale lips.

I nodded, "We have basketball tryouts on Monday, I wanna go for Captain." I said determinedly. "I'm sure you'll get it. Anyone who scores against me-albeit, using vague methods-," He smirked smugly at this, eyeing me. "they'll sure get it. They deserve to."

I nudged him sideways with my shoulder, laughing uncontrollably. "Don't get too overconfident, -and-mighty." His smirk widened as we walked steadily towards my house.

I opened the door quietly, peeking into the empty-looking house. No sounds came, that meant that nobody was home, although who knew? We Uchihas were pretty light on our feet.

I motioned for him to follow me as I silently made my way to the stairwell. Our footsteps light, I motioned for him to go up without making a noise. He nodded, silent as a shadow he slithered up the stairs, without even a creak on the staircase.

Not that the staircase would make any noise. It was strong ebony-hardwood flooring.

"Aleiya?" Sasuke called to me as I was halfway up the stairs. I halted, wincing and biting my lip, thinking of an excuse or something. I slowly turned to the side, my hand still on the railing and wall, seeing Sasuke only in his shorts standing there, with a bowl of popcorn in his hands, a quizzical eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?" I asked, nervously nibbling on my lower lip. "Why are you sneaking in like a burglar at your own house? You could have at least called that you'd come." He said flatly as he shoved some popcorn into his mouth, coming to the end of the stairwell.

I glanced back up and gave a sigh of relief as I didn't see any Gaara. Sasuke was oblivious to the red head who was god knows where. "Uh well…. I didn't think anybody was there." I shrugged. I wasn't lying in any way, just mentioning truths.

"That doesn't explain why you have to sneak in." He said with an obnoxious smirk. I growled. "What does it matter to you if I sneak in or not?"

"Chill, I was just asking." He obnoxiously smirked again, shoving some more popcorn into his mouth. "Wow, since when do you have a life?" I asked, motioning to the sturdy eight-pack abs he had. He scowled and threw some popcorn at me and I caught one as it landed in my mouth and smiled.

I turned back around till he called, "Oh wait," I turned around, eyebrow raised in question.

He pulled out a chunk of chocolates from his pocket and handed it over to me. "For that…. Karin thing." He muttered and looked away guiltily. "So you're not a complete idiot!" I beamed at him, as I tore through the first chocolate wrapper, stuffing my mouth with it.

After I was sure Sasuke busied himself with the match on TV, I made my way back up, only to bump into a hard chest. I looked up to only see Gaara, looming over me.

Now I was tall, taller than many girls my age, so it came as a bit of a surprise when I was the one to look up. "What are you doing?! Stay quiet, he doesn't know." I whispered to him as I signalled downstairs. "But I didn't say anything." He whispered back, surprisingly very silent.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to follow me into my room. He went and sat over my bed as I locked the door behind me.

"Nice room." He said as his azure eyes scanned the place. My room was pretty normal actually, black walls with silver patterns on them, my black and white bed, the sheets being white and the pillow and comforter being black, my stereo sitting in the corner, waiting for rock and heavy metal music to be played. My flat screened TV, plugged to the Xbox and Ps3 with stacks of CD cases toppling over each other next to it. And my black and red desk, messed up with papers and books, my laptop in the midst of the sea of pencils.

Not to forget the guitars I had lined up near the wall with the shuttered window. I loved guitars.

He let out a whistle as he went over and ran his fingers across my red electric guitar. "You play?" He asked as he felt the strings.

I nodded, pulling on the window cable, making the shutters fall back down, filtering the light in horizontal rays across my room. I quickly switched on the TV, switching the DVD player on. "Which movie do you wanna watch?" I signalled to the cases scattered across the floor.

"I take it you're not the clean type." He sighed and said as he picked up a random sock from the floor. "I was searching for that." I muttered and snatched it from him, throwing it towards my closet. It landed in another pile of clothes covering the floor there. He shook his head at me and sighed, bending down to look for a good movie.

We finally found 'The Pirate Radio' and 'Ender's Game', agreeing on these. I jumped up on the bed, setting the pillows against the wall and front bedpost and leaned back against it on one side. I patted the side next to me for Gaara to come and sit.

He stood there for a second, staring at the space next to me as the movie started. "Well come on!" I said, patting the place again. He shook out of his reverie and came and sat next to me lightly.

I pulled the comforter over our legs and placed the load of chocolates on them. "Want one?" I asked through a mouthful of chocolate wafer. He nodded and tore one open, taking little graceful bites.

We watched on for more than an hour as Asa Butterfield, Ender, got promoted to go for his final exam on the Formics' home planet. It was at this part when I started to get sleepy. I looked over at Gaara who was intensely watching the fight with his black rimmed eyes wide open.

I rolled my eyes, _boys and spaceships_, I thought as my eyes drew to a close and I fell into the arms of slumber.

_ _Its Norman again! __

_*Knock knock knock!*_

"Uh, Aleiya? Wake up, there's someone at the door." A deep voice whispered next to me as I was lightly shaken by the shoulder. I groaned as I muffled the side of my head deeper against a surprisingly warm and comfortable thing. "Aleiya. Aleiya wake up." Said voice whispered again, shaking shoulder a little more.

"What?" I mumbled, annoyed, as my eyelids fluttered open. I noticed two things. A) the loud banging on the door and the other movie, The Pirate Radio playing in the background and B) I was leaning against Gaara's arm, my head on his shoulder and I realized….. That that surprisingly warm and comfortable thing was his arm.

Well this was awkward. If it weren't for my sane side being activated right now, I would have been freaking out to the heights of it and hiding behind a boulder.

I sighed outwardly and moved away slightly, mentally shrieking to myself. I looked over at Gaara who blinked at me twice, his features unperturbed. I silently thanked God I didn't have a mini heart attack and die at that moment. "Sorry." I mumbled, signalling to the arm he still held out a little, the one I was sleeping against. He nodded slightly, a small smile creeping up his face as he looked at the door, indicating for me to open it.

I went over and creaked open the door slightly, scowling and annoyingly muttered "What?" when out of the blue, I was thrown back as the door burst open fully.

A hurricane of pink came in. Or more likely, Sakura and she was totally pissed off.

"Do you know how many text messages I left you!? How many calls have you missed!? Was your phone dead or something?!" Her jade green eyes flashed with anger as she waved around her pale arms, phone in hand. I looked at her blankly from my place on the floor with my clothes, my elbows propping me up. "I was so worried! You hadn't spoken to me since Friday! And then I called Sasuke and asked him and he said he didn't care so I had to come all the way here-… and who the hell is this?" She stopped mid-rant and pointed at an amused-faced Gaara who was looking from me to her and back to me.

I shrugged and got up slowly, yawning as I did so. "This is Gaara. He's a friend." I said going and flopping back in my place next to Gaara, only this time, leaving his shoulder alone.

Sakura walked over to Gaara's side of the bed and looked him up and down, a scowl on her face. "Gaara, eh? Are you the one she always runs off with in lunches and free periods?" She asked, as she picked up a tuft of his red hair and pretended to inspect him.

The amused look still in his eyes he glanced at me and nodded. "Sakura, leave him alone." I scowled at her, hands wrapped behind my head.

"Apologies, I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled and bowed her head, her demeanour totally changed. He hesitated and looked at me, before nodding back at her, "Gaara."

"She's bipolar." I fake-whispered to him to which he raised his eyebrow.

I knew his deep voice threw her off because as soon as we turned our attention back to the movie, she practically dragged me to my bathroom. "Gaara…. You wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for a minute right? Thank you!" I saw Gaara just blink at us in confusion.

As soon as the door was shut she started whispering like a maniac. "Dude, what the hell? Do I even come in your friend's list anymore? I mean, you didn't answer a single text I gave you for the past 24 hours, you're never in the house, outside, doing god knows what, and now that you ARE in, there's this extremely weird, hot and scary dude in your bedroom who I think is new around here!?" She panted as she finished this all in a breath.

I sighed, "Chill Sakura, it was nothing, my phone was switched off, I was out playing basketball," my cheeks colored slightly as I remembered the game, "and Gaara isn't weird or scary. Not even hot for that matter." I whispered back, arms crossed over my chest as I sat on the toilet seat.

She raised an elegant eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked. She crossed her arms and leant against one leg, the eyebrow going higher up. "What!?" I asked again, feeling freaked.

"Don't tell me you don't find him cute. Please, the guy is hot! And that's coming from the girl who has Sasuke Uchiha as her boyfriend." She whisper-yelled at me.

"Sakura, I don't find him hot, okay? So just shut up. He's just a friend." I muttered and looked away. I was so sure my face was turning red and my suspicions were confirmed when Sakura gasped. "You like him, you like him don't you?! You're blushing! OMG I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed and enveloped me in a hug.

"Sakura! Shut up! I don't like him! And I'm not blushing!" I whispered yelled as I pushed out of her embrace. "Yeah, I'll believe that when cows fly." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I gotta go, call me when your free." She winked at me and left before I could utter a word.

I sighed and buried my head into my hands. I swear, that girl was a handful.

**Ash: I think I've lost the sense to write properly, This is so sucky, I wouldn't be surprised if I get bombarded with flames. I won't be able to update soon, Finals are here and in full swing, and technically I should be studying my brain out. But I'm not. Cuz I'm awesome like that.**

**Anyways peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash: So, to answer the review given to me by guest, she only calls him nii-san when she wants something from him. Its not honorifics I'm worried about, really, its kind of a blend between the Japanese and English style of nomenclature for Homo sapiens. Which is my obnoxious way of saying no one gives a damn about the honorifics unless they want something from them. :)**

**You must forgive me, I just had my Biology Exam.**

**Onward my mighty steed! To the chapter! I don't own any music mentioned in this fanfic.**

Sighing, for what felt like the millionth time, I slowly made my way out of the relatively clean bathroom. I liked sighing, it came naturally to me. I gazed at the red-head who was currently pulling my sheets, making it non-crinkly. "What are you doing?"

He paused for a moment, turquoise eyes lifting up to meet midnight-black ones. "Cleaning up." I felt like laughing. He said it so casually, like it was natural for him.

I chuckled as his gaze continued to bore into mine. I stopped chuckling, "Wait, you're not serious, are you?"my eyebrow raised skeptically.He rolled his eyes and nodded, his expression impassive as he continued making my bed.

"Dude, its fine, you don't have to." I said flatly, going and sitting on the sheets he had just flattened. He glared slightly at me but shrugged. I motioned to the door with my thumb, referring to Sakura's attack earlier. "I'm sorry about that. It was…." "Random." He completed, crossing his bare arms over his torso. I nodded in agreement at the basketball-jersey clad boy.

He glanced over at the clock and sighed, picking up his ball, ready to leave. "I gotta go." I nodded again, getting up and motioning him to follow me quietly.

Light as shadows, we tip-toed downstairs the nearly empty house, only pausing when Sasuke snorted while he was snoring on the couch, the bowl of popcorn empty and the TV still on.

I looked around for Sakura but apparently she had left too since Sasuke was sleeping and she already visited us. I silently creaked open the door, ushering Gaara outside. He turned around and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Thanks for today….. I don't normally do this." I nodded and grinned at him. "No probs, come whenever you feel like it, just be careful of Itachi, he might think of you as a stalker." I chuckled. He nodded letting a small smile appear. "I'll see to that." He turned around and started walking away, not turning around.

After shutting the door behind me, I leant against it, sighing. I felt an odd absence of startling blue which was very weird. I scratched my head confused as I walked the short distance into the living area where Sasuke was dozing on the couch, his mouth open.

I swear he's so immature, sometimes I think he could even beat Naruto. Hmm, maybe _that's_ where he gets it. Then again, who am I to say when I have a friend like Meow.

I stared at the snoring Sasuke, thinking of devious ways I could wake him up. Ice in his shirt? Nah, that was for another time. Peeling of his eyebrows with duct tape? Yes, I could do that….. My scheming thoughts were interrupted by loud rock music blaring from outside. I smiled widely running to the front door and flinging it open.

Itachi stepped out from the black SUV that had the loud music playing, a pleasant smile on his lips. Lots of cheering and noise came from the colourful blur that was inside the fifteen-passenger-van. It ripped down the street even before the door closed earning a loud cry from Kisame, "Deidara! Watch it, you baka!" Followed by a maniacal laugh from the long-blonde haired boy who was at the steering wheel. The SUV swerved right, the loud music fading away into the normal sounds of an evening in Konoha.

Crows flew in the sky, cawing as they settled in their nests. The bright orange sunlight shone on almost everything, forming long, dark shadows that loomed over the ground.

Itachi laughed, shaking his head as he walked across the front walkway, closing the picket fence door behind him. "How was the game?" I asked, opening the door wide for my black-jeans-and-baggy-shirt clad older brother. He smiled kindly ruffling my hair as he stepped in, hands in his pockets.

"It was nice, Konoha won, as always. 42-35 Amegakure lost." I nodded happily, leading the tired Itachi upstairs. He smiled tiredly and kissed my forehead before disappearing down the corridor into his room.

I sighed. Brothers. Everything seemed to have its pros and cons.

"No."

A pregnant silence fell across the room, I gripped my fork tightly, avoiding eye contact with anyone. We were sitting around the dining table, eating dinner. A proper family dinner, with my parents and both my brothers present.

Unfortunately, this was the dinner my dad had decided to reveal his plans for destroying my life.

"After Aleiya finishes her high school here, I think two years in Catholic school will serve her good. We can enroll her in Finishing School too, turn her more lady-like as she should be. I think we should cut off that silly basketball game she goes to after school and put her in Piano classes," He had grumbled and glanced at me. Itachi stopped eating altogether, tensed up and looked at me warily. "because if she doesn't she won't be able to get married into a rich family. Who would want a crazy girl like her right now? She doesn't even have any feminine qualities." Sasuke choked on his mashed potatoes.

Don't even bother asking about me, it was like I heard that my life was about to end in the next hour. I felt sick. I felt like throwing up the food I just ate. Mom's eyes darted from me to dad, his strict posture revealing that he wasn't joking.

I gulped in air, shutting my eyes, willing myself to speak up. All of us, even Itachi feared our dad. We had already faced his wrath when we were kids once. Since then, we never disobeyed. _Ever_.

But I wasn't just going to sit there through this, the man was practically making my life a living nightmare! Sweat beaded on my forehead as I tried to say something, _anything._ I didn't want to go to Catholic School. I mean they didn't let you play rock music there! I was sure as hell not getting married into some rich kid's family. And Piano classes?! Who was he kidding?

Oh right, he wasn't. I wanted to scream at him, tell him that I wasn't going to be the person he wanted me to be. But I couldn't, I was too afraid. And all that came out was a simple-

"No."

Which leads us to our current predicament. Where silence was absolute. Where I couldn't look at anyone in the eye. I couldn't believe I actually said something opposable to dad, let it be a simple and pathetic 'no'.

"What?" He asked, voice deadly silent. No one and I meant _no one_ opposed Fugaku Uchiha's decisions. What he said was final.

And apparently I just did. I just opposed his decisions. Dread filled me, spreading to every inch of my body and fear clutched at my heart like it was about to fall off a ledge. I gripped the only thing that was in my hands right now, it being the fork. I felt scared, but I couldn't back down now. The damage was done, I couldn't leave it here even if I wanted to.

"I said no. Dad, I'm…. I'm not going to be that daughter you want me to be. I have other dreams I wanna follow, other aspirations to achieve. I'm not some silly goody-two-shoes daughter who praises her husband like he's God or something!" Dad banged the table with his fist, mom gasped and Itachi clutched at my hand telling me to calm down. "Aleiya, stop it." His hand tightened on my fist, warning evident in his voice.

"I will most certainly not stop it! Dad you know I'm not like that. You know I hate all those stupid stuff girly girls do, you know? Like nail polish and magazines! No I don't like that! I like basketball, soccer and wrestling! I like guitars not pianos! You should know that, you've been paying for it! I'm jeans and shorts not disgusting gowns! I'm Bon Jovi not Beethoven! And above all this, you know, you know that I like art, you know I like it more than anything and I have proof! You gave me my notebook, you were the one! So don't deny it!"

There, I said it. I was so angry. So filled with rage that I practically finished my speech shouting at him, in the silence. I was standing, fists rigid at my side, heaving as I finished that whole thing in a single breath. Mom and Sasuke just stared astonished and blinked, surprised. Itachi tiredly pressed his hands against his face, hiding it from view and sighed.

But dad just sat there, gazing at me, an unreadable expression on his face. If after this, he dare do anything according to his former plans I swear I wouldn't look at him like he was my dad ever again.

"Excuse me, but I've lost my appetite." I muttered, pushing away from the table bitterly and running upstairs to my room where I slammed the door shut. I didn't bother switching on the light, the moon was big and full revealing its silvery-white glowing fingers that streamed into my room through the un-shuttered window. The sky was a deep velvet blue with stars that looked like tinkling bells spread across it.

I blasted the stereo on high, the music resounding against the black sound-proof walls. The heavy beats of the drums and the death metal of the bass guitar calming my nerves. I sighed lightly, the loud music flowing away my emotions, carrying them away from me. I face-planted the pillow, lazily kicking off my shoes with my feet, clinging to the sheets that smelt of my normal amber and mandarin scented air freshener and something else I couldn't place. I sniffed in the dark, trying to place that smell. It smelt like….. strawberries. I shrugged against the comforter, I didn't remember having strawberries today. My face muffled by the pillow, I hummed to the music till someone lowered the volume. I whipped my head up and back, angrily scowling, turning a little to see Itachi standing there in the doorway, silhouetted against the bright yellow light that shone through the corridor, his finger's turning the volume knob till I could barely hear.

"Oh, its you." I mumbled letting my head fall back into the darkness of my pillow. "Its me." He agreed, shutting the door behind him, the room returning to its silvery darkness.

I felt a sinking feeling to my right as he sat on the edge of the bed near me. His gentle hand ran across my hair, pushing my bangs backward to clear my face. "Listen, you really think I'll let dad send you off to Catholic school, away from me?" He smiled, as he repeated the process of running his hand through my hair, pushing it back.

I pouted and turned sideways so I was facing him properly. "But Itachi-kun... He's dad, at the end of the day, its his choice."

"What? We Uchihas just suddenly forget our ability to persuade?" He asked, chuckling. "Well… No. But what if he _does_ send me even if you and I persuade him not to?" I replied.

"Hey don't underestimate me! When I say I'll persuade, I _will_ persuade him. Enough so that you don't leave." He smiled and kissed my forehead, tucking up my comforter under my chin. "Don't worry, I'm still alive and I won't let anything take you away, okay?"

I nodded and smiled a little. How could you not for a brother like him? He practically still tucks me in at night even though I'm seventeen! He left swiftly, giving me a small smile as he closed the door silently.

Sleep enveloped me like a cocoon and thankfully the next day, I didn't remember much about today's conversation at all.

**So… I'm thinking I'm getting a little better at this… It was better than the last chapter right? I hope so. Sorry for the late update.**

**-Ash.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash: Sorry for the late update, guys. I've been under self-rejuvenation after the horrifying torture of exams and a supremely best day ever with a friend. I was not me. If that makes sense. I don't own the Teenage Post thing mentioned down. Heehee, teenage posts anyone?**

**Lets get on with the chapter.**

_*beep beep beep beep!* _

My pale arm shot outward, grabbed the alarm and threw it at the far wall. I mumbled and groaned incoherent curses as the beeping of the alarm died away. Snuggling back into the depths of my pillow, I sighed, relaxed, until I was interrupted in my sleep again with Sasuke barging into my room, almost breaking down the door.

"Get up, you dobe! Get up! I have a bad feeling about today." He shook my shoulder while simultaneously trying to not trip and button up his skinny jeans. "Interrupt my sleep and I interrupt your breathing." I muttered in reply to him. His hand cautiously removed itself from my shoulder.

"Look," he sighed. "I don't have a good feeling about today. My gut instincts tell me so." I sleepily looked up at him with a raised eyebrow the word 'Seriously?!' defining the expression I gave him. "You won't have any guts or for the matter gut instincts if you don't let me sleep now." I mumbled dangerously deep.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, and just at that moment, snatched away my comforter, a smug grin in place. Oh that little bugger was so going to pay for this. I yelped at the cold and got up, chasing after him, tripping on the comforter he dragged behind him.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" I growled and shouted, pulling myself up and chasing him across the corridor. He reached the end and stopped his maniacal laugh as he turned around and realized he was trapped. I grinned evilly, menacingly stepping forward. "You think you'll get away with what you just did?"

He winced as his back hugged the wall, his hand dropped my comforter near the potted plants. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me." He whined, bracing for the impact of my knuckles in his face.

Alas, that was not to be. "What's all this ruckus?" Itachi's deep 'just-got-out-of-bed' voice sounded from beside me, the door to his room opening. All of our bedrooms were on the same floor. He sighed tiredly as he looked at Sasuke cowering in front of me and my threatening approach.

He 'tsk'ed pitifully. "You both ought to be put in a metal room together. I'm sure you'd kill each other within a minute." He hooked his finger around my collar and started to pull me away from Sasuke. "Hey wait- Sasuke you better watch your butthole….. even when you sleep!" I yelled, struggling in Itachi's grasp.

Itachi pushed me into my room and dryly stated, "Get ready. You have school." before shutting the door.

I muttered incoherent curses, angrily walking over to the bathroom. After doing my business in there, I walked out, cleaner than before. Hurriedly changing into some skinny jeans and throwing on a random black shirt, I walked to the door. Pain shot up through my foot as I looked down to see my foot on the broken alarm that lay there in two pieces.

I picked it up annoyingly and threw it on the bed. I'd have to get a new one. Bitterly cursing and slinging my bag up my shoulder, I made my way downstairs. Dad sat on the couch as usual, reading his morning paper and drinking his strong coffee. I ignored him, still angry at yesterday's events and made my way into the kitchen. Scowling, I sat at the counter, Sasuke watching me warily, Itachi placing a plate of sandwich in front of me.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," Sasuke muttered. I completed for him, a sickly sweet smile on my face. "Because someone decided to be an asshole."

"Both of you, stop it." Itachi warned. Sasuke and me scowled up at him, looking as similar as two peas in a pod. Only a masculine and feminine pea... No really.

Itachi just sighed tiredly. "Sasuke, you know Aleiya isn't much of a morning person." He spread some jam on a crisp toast. "Not when you wake her up in a bad mood."

"Exactly." I muttered, glaring at Sasuke. He just sighed and continued eating his sandwich. I got up, placed my dish in the sink and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Come quick, teme." I snorted to him. I went up, gave Itachi a quick kiss on the cheek to which he smiled, and left through the front door.

Halfway across the pavement, Sasuke took his place near me and we walked along, looking as identical as a set of headphones.

I grinned at this thought and chuckled a bit into my fingerless-glove clad fist. "What?" Sasuke asked, as he gave me his weirder out look. I shook my head, still grinning lightly. "Oh nothing, just thinking… Anyways, race you to school?"

He smirked and nodded and that was my time to take off at full speed, laughing like a maniac, like Sasuke had when he snatched my blanket. "Hey wait! You cheated, no fair!" He ran behind me. My bag kept bumping against my legs as I ran faster and faster.

I grinned as I ran into the school compound, bursting through the main hall's double doors, bent over in a fit of laughter. He came in hurtling behind me, shaking his head but nonetheless, grinning.

"You cheated. So not fair!" He blurted out, panting. "Ain't nothin' fair in love and war." I replied, grinning. That's when we noticed there was no sound except ours, echoing through the hallway. We looked up to see all the students frozen and staring at us with worried expressions. Sasuke and me looked at each other for a minute before turning back to face the school populace.

Footsteps sounded from next to us and out came Sakura, her eyes red and puffed up, her cheeks flushed red, sniffling. She had been crying. She stomped over in front of us and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "How could you?" she whispered angrily before tearing up again. "How could he what?" I blurted, looking warily at Sasuke's mildly shocked face and Sakura's angry yet crying one. Her head snapped to me, pink strands flying. "And you? You help him? You help him and hide it from me?" She was gripping the sides of her skirt, wrinkling the usually straight item of clothing.

"Sakura, what happened?" I asked carefully, stepping forward, she backed up. "You both know exactly what happened." Her eyes darted from me to Sasuke accusingly, like we betrayed her or something. This was worrying. "Karin…. She-..she…..." She cried a little more then glared and pointed at Sasuke, "We are so done!" And with that she turned around and ran away, sobbing. The whole school returned to its hustle and bustle of activity after this particular scene played out. Sigh. The joys and dramas of being a high school student.

I looked over at Sasuke who had a mixture of guilt, shock, hurt and desperation written all over his supposed-pretty face. He looked up at me, our similar eyes meeting and I saw the hurtful questioning. _"Did you tell?"_

"I swear, I didn't tell anything." I mumbled to him, staring into his onyx eyes, much like mine, letting him know that I was stating the truth. He sighed, devastated, and let his hands reach up and cover his face. I winced. This was so not Sasuke.

"Sakura, wait!" I shouted after Sakura's retreating form and ran after her. She left through the back area of the school, to the alley place. I followed her outside, seeing her sit near the fenced off dumpster. She covered her face with her hands, crying into them. I silently crept forward and sat next to her.

"Sakura… it isn't what you think. Really." I said awkwardly, playing with a strand of her unique strawberry colored hair. She sniffed and looked up at me with her tearful jade eyes. "What then? My boyfriend cheated on me and you caught him, and you didn't even think of letting me know?"

"Its not like that," I ruffled my brows together. "Look. Sasuke only did it because he was needful and apparently you didn't want to do 'it' yet." I couldn't help but colouring a little when I said this and turning to face forward, embarrassed. "And I hid it because I didn't want you guys breaking up. I mean- as much as I'm ashamed to say this- you guys look pretty cool and….. cute together." Okay, so I kind of choked on the word 'cute' there.

She giggled, despite the situation. "But why Karin? Why her of all people?"

I shrugged. "You're gonna have to ask him that yourself." I smirked lightly, flicking my pointer against her forehead like Itachi did so many times to Sasuke and me. "So what do ya say? You forgive me?"

"Not till you taste the meatballs I made, and criticize it." She grinned evilly. I was pretty sure my face turned pale, my smirk turned into a frown and I gulped hardly. No… not the meatballs….. they were suicide.

"Uh… um," I decided to be a good friend. "Uh, okay…. We'll see. Check out on Sasuke, he feels real bad now." I added as an after thought. What? I wasn't all that bad.

"Nope, I forgive you, but not him. Not after what he did." She mumbled and played with the hem of her skirt, her tear stained cheeks rosy red. I sighed. Sasuke had fallen into this hole, he'd have to get out himself. I knew I was his twin and all, but I couldn't help out with this. This, he needed to face alone.

I sighed, "Okay, whatever. Let's get back to class now, shall we?" I asked her. "You go. I'll be inside in a minute." She replied, giving me a small smile. I nodded and got up, brushing the backside of my jeans and opened the door to inside the school building. "And Aleiya?" she asked as I was halfway through. I looked at her with a questioning glance. "Thanks. You know, for sorting things out." I smirked the trademark Uchiha smirk and nodded, going back in and closing the door behind me silently.

"Cute, huh?" The deep and snarky tone of Gaara resounds through the empty hallway. I flick around, highly surprised. There he stood, or more like leant against the lockers, arms crossed over his torso, one leg crossed behind the other. "Holy shit, you scared me." I glared at him, walking over to him and accusingly poking my pointer at his black shirt clad chest.

He gave one of his rare smirks but just as quick as it had come, it disappeared. "So Aleiya-_chan_ gets scared now?" He teasingly added the suffix, making me go all red. Almost as red as his hair. I intensified my glare. "I do not! And don't call me that!"

He snorted. "Yeah yeah, whatever Aleiya-_chan_. I get it, you're scared." He moved off, walking off to his class like he had all the time in the world. "Hey you better-!"

He snorted again and waved his hand dismissively, disappearing into the shadows of the unlit corridor. "That bastard, Screw him." I muttered.

**Ash: Not a good place to stop, I know, and this chapter was hilariously bad, but eh, I had a writer's block ma friends. Terrible this was, just terrible.**

**Pathetic really.**

**Ok I'll stop now.**

**Ash.**


End file.
